Among the conventionally-known types of vehicular side body structures is the type where a reinforcing depressed portion is formed in each of left and right side sills, provided on left and right side edge portions of a floor of a passenger compartment and extends in a front-rear direction of the vehicle so as to prevent sectional buckling of the side sill. One example of such a type of vehicular side body structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3528624.
Although the vehicular side body structure disclosed in the 3528624 patent is constructed to prevent any of the side sills from bending toward the interior of the passenger compartment when a load has been applied to a side surface of the vehicle due to, for example, a lateral collision with an external object, there is a need to more reliably prevent the side sill from bending toward the interior of the passenger compartment. Further, the provision of the reinforcing depressed portions provided in the left and right side sills would add to the weight of the vehicle body. Furthermore, with the vehicular side body structure disclosed in the 3528624 patent, there is another need to more reliably increase an axial compressive strength of the side sills against a load applied to the front of the vehicle due to, for example, a frontal collision.